Topsicle Tease
by spare
Summary: Erm, Yosuke bears witness to Souji’s… unique… topsicle-eating skills. Yosuke x Main Char Souji . Persona 4. Innuendo.


**Title:** Topsicle Tease  
**Author:** Spare  
**Word Count:** 720  
**Rating:** PG-13 for innuendo. Lots of it.  
**Pairing:** Souji (Main Character)/Yosuke. Ghey.  
**Notes:** Otherwise known as Souji, Yosuke, and the Topsicle of Doom! from page 16 (thereabouts) of the persona 4 kink meme.  
**Summary:** Erm, Yosuke bears witness to Souji's… unique… topsicle-eating skills.

**Topsicle Tease**  
By Spare

It was a mistake to have split that one topsicle. It might have been a mistake to accept that offer to walk home together after school, too, and then later saying yes when Souji had asked—casually, oh so casually—if they could go for a topsicle or two on the way.

They ended up getting the Double Jumbo Topsicle R! because, as Souji had explained, it came with one of those limited edition Phoenix Featherman R stickers Nanako has been into collecting these past couple of weeks.

Regardless, it was another mistake to have agreed to come into his house with nobody there but the two of them; Nanako and Detective Dojima had gone together to Junes, so the note on the fridge read, and wouldn't be back until much later. It was a mistake to join Souji at the patio, too, even after Yosuke had long finished his own half of the topsicle. He should have grabbed his shoes, made for the gate, and left, fast as his legs could carry him.

As it were, Yosuke Hanamura's biggest mistake was to turn his head right then—and see what it was that Souji was doing.

With _his_ half of the topsicle, of all things.

What the brown-haired boy had intended to say just before that ("Need help with yours, partner?") died in his throat.

No wonder Souji was taking so long to finish his, nibbling at it as leisurely as he currently was doing; slow, languid almost-kisses on one side, small licks tracing a path from the bright pink base to the bulbous, reddish-purple tip. Never mind that the topsicle's shape alone recalled to mind a certain extremely sensitive part of the male human anatomy; the color scheme and what Souji had opted to do with the icy treat made Yosuke's stomach clench and what probably was a significant amount of blood temporarily redirect to a certain extremely sensitive part of his own anatomy.

Yosuke froze, leaning more heavily against the doorframe where he'd stood, head cocked nonchalantly to address his best friend. Souji was sitting pretty much right next to him, legs folded properly on the polished wood of the floor, having a grand time driving him batshit crazy with the display he was giving.  
_'What the hell are you doing?'_ Yosuke had wanted to call out, but no sound, save for a short, exclamatory sigh, issued from his mouth.

In the meantime, Souji had changed his mode of attack on the hapless topsicle. Now his tongue darted out, a pinkish-orange flicker of movement between wet, parted lips, running a trail of saliva up the sweetly melting shaft, then lapping eagerly at the moisture dripping freely from the tip.

_Shit,_ Yosuke thought, but couldn't get himself to look away. He was fully erect now, his cock hot and unbearably snug within the confines of his pants, unable to do much of anything but watch in a helpless, breathless sort of anticipation as Souji opened his mouth wider—a brief flash of pearly white teeth, there—and took almost the entire length of the topsicle inside, sucking relentlessly. Watch as Souji lowered his head, silver bangs not quite concealing the feral glint in his eyes, Adam's apple bobbing up and down the circuit of his slender neck as his throat worked to swallow every drop of moisture from the treat.

For Yosuke, it was just too much. With nothing short of a slow exhale, almost frighteningly audible in the stillness of the afternoon, he came. Long and hard. In his pants.

_Shit._

Slumping on his spot of the patio, knees suddenly going weak, Yosuke barely had time to register the sticky, rapidly cooling mess in his briefs before someone's softly amused chuckle reached his ears. It was, of course, Souji's; smug bastard regarded him lazily from where he sat, legs still folded the way they'd been.

Yosuke's face burned. "Y-you did that on purpose," he accused.

"What?" Souji flippantly replied, depositing his now immaculately clean plastic topsicle stick on the nearest floorboard. "Eat a topsicle?"

"No, stupid, _that_!" He tried not to sputter; he really did. "A-and with your tongue, too! And—crap! Just—how could you do that after… well, after last night?!"

Souji smirked. "So you remember."

"How could I forget?" Yosuke retorted, turning even redder.

End of ficlet desu.


End file.
